


Why you shouldn't play with fire

by ChachiSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14601792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChachiSummer/pseuds/ChachiSummer
Summary: Harry is growing tired of Tom setting his kitchen on fire.





	Why you shouldn't play with fire

Harry was growing tired of going to Tom's house to put out the kitchen fires. But he had to admit that Tom and his roommate Draco were cute.  
"Im sorry Harry. Im just not good at this whole muggle cooking thing," Tom sighed and leaned against Harry. Harry had finished putting out the kitchen fire and Tom, Draco and him were outside chatting. Aka Tom was flirting with Harry.  
"Im glad you came and not some other person," Tom muttered.  
"Why is that?" Harry inquired. Tom blushed.  
"You uh do your work well," Tom responded.  
"He just wants to date you Potter." Draco snickered. Tom glared at the blond.  
"Shut it Malfoy!" Tom hissed. Harry chuckled.  
"Is that true Tom? This is the fifth time you've set your kitchen on fire; trying to get my attention like you tried in school." Harry pointed out.  
"Im just shit at cooking." Tom lied. Draco snorted.  
"Yeah and Im a male stripper. If you want Potter's attention ask him out on a date," Draco stated. Tom shot Draco a death glare.  
"Shut it Blondie!" Tom hissed. Harry laughed once more.  
 "You know Tom. Draco is right. If you wanted a date you could've just asked me out instead of setting fire to your kitchen." Harry replied. Tom's cheeks turned a bright red against his pale face.  
"I wanted to impress you with a nice dinner. But obviously I suck at cooking," Tom answered.  
"He also thinks your ass looks great in those robes," Draco whispered, earning him a small stinging curse thrown from Tom. He yelped and glared.  
 "What? Cant I help my best friend get laid?" He huffed.  
 "Leave you prat," Tom ordered. Draco huffed once more and walked away. Harry laughed and pulled Tom closer to him, placing a kiss on his lips.  
"A dinner date sounds lovely. Why dont we go somewhere instead?" Harry suggested. Tom smiled.  
"That sounds like a lovely idea," Tom answered and kissed Harry once more.

"Also. Draco is right. You do have a very nice, perky ass," Tom added after giving Harry's ass a light squeeze. Harry yelped and smacked Tom.   
"Oi. Take me to dinner first you pyro!" Harry yelled.   
"Let us go then love," Tom snickered and clutched Harry's arm to apparare them to a dinner place. Tom took Harry to Paris to woo the shorter boy. Shortly afterwords Harry moved in with Tom and Draco to prevent the kitchen from being on fire once more.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was from a prompt challenge of Tom sets his kitchen on fire and Harry is kike why tf are you so stupid. I hope everyone likes it :D


End file.
